thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic gameplay
This page is intended to be an introduction to the basics of the game. More detailed information is provided by the rest of the wiki: the Guides page has a list of guides for various aspects of the game, and the References category collects all the pages with in-depth information. __TOC__ General advice * You have 99 save slots,Or even more, if you do a back-up of the files named Savexx.sav that you will find in the main folder of the game. so save often and avoid overwriting old saves. * A good point to save is when you arrive to a new city (Stineford, Ari-Yhilina), before or after a particular difficult dungeon, before a major decision or round of investments. Game controls The game is controlled with the keyboard, but like with most other RPGMaker games, you can also use a gamepad for most things. Use the arrow keys to move around the maps (outside the combat screen). It's pretty straightforward and it shouldn't give you any kind of trouble. Use Space or Enter to interact with people and other map features, such as levers. The Escape key opens the in-game menu and cancels some actions. More interesting are the less obvious controls: * F1: opens the standard RPGMaker configuration screen. It includes options for: ** Muting the game's background music (BGM) and sound effects (SFX) ** Starting the game in full screen. ** Configuration of the keyboard controls and gamepad buttons * F5: enters or leaves full screen mode * F6: change size of windowed display * Alt+Enter: alternate full screen mode (F5 is advised) * Shift: Hold down to walk. (By default you run). Also scrolls party member list in equipment shops. * Control: Hold down to accelerate/skip dialog. * F12: Immediately restarts the game. * Q''' opens directly the Quest Journal. * '''Arrow keys: Scroll large text boxes during sex scenes. You can change some behaviors with the "system" menu during play, such as: * window color * music and sound effect volume * instant text display * whether battle animations play There you can also exit, return to the main menu, or quit the game among other things. Game menu Pressing the Escape (Esc) key when not in combat will bring up the game menu screen. On the side are displayed the currently selected combat characters (up to four). In the bottom left corner a counter shows your current money. In the top left corner is the menu itself: * Items opens the inventory screen, listing the items carried by the party. * Skills allows you to view your characters' special skills (see below) and activate those of them that can be used outside of combat. * Equipment is the place to change the equipment currently worn by the characters. * Status displays each character's attributes, statistics and active status effects, as well as their current level and experience points. * Quests opens the Quest Journal that describes your current tasks and those that you have completed. The wiki has a list of all quests in the game, but beware of spoilers! * Formation allows you to pick the four active characters when more than four are available. * Save is the menu for saving and loading saved games. Be careful with deleting and overwriting saved games! Remember that you have 99 slots, not just 16. * System allows you to modify a few settings or exit the game: ** Separate volume controls for background music, background sounds and sound effects. ** If Auto-Dash is set to "Dash" (the default), you will constantly move at running speed and slow down only when you hold down the Shift key. "Walk" causes the opposite behavior. ** If Instant Text is enabled, dialog text will appear instantly. ** If Battle Animations is set to "Hide", no animations will be displayed for skills and attacks in combat - their effects will be instant. ** Return to Title Screen and Shutdown Game are self-explanatory. Inventory and equipment One key issue in most RPGs games is an adequate management of your equipment, weapons and items. To help you with that task, we have a new page of the guides section, it's called Shopping and with most of the pages on the wiki, it contains spoilers, but it could be useful to check it if you have doubts about the wisdom of spending your hard-earned money in a particular shop/merchant. In any case, remember that the Sx is there to spend it and the ProN to invest it. Experience points (XP) and leveling It's the variant that determines the level of of your party membersFormula: Round(30*((level-1)^(0.9+30/250))*level*(level+1)/(6+(level^2)/50/30)+(level-1)*20) level: Current level of the character (see the FAQ for more details). But if your party is split (like during the Simon's Daughter quest) only the members that you see in the Formation menu will receive it. Try to get the new party members as soon as you can, to increase the amount of XP that they will receive. In most cases, they join the party at predetermined levels. The level of your characters determines both their Attributes and their Skills. So its in your best interest to gain as much experience as you can, which is mostly from the combats. Resolving quests has other rewards but there is no experience gained from it. Unlike other games, there is no penalization to the party members that you choose not to use, so it could be natural to always use the more powerful ones, but it will be a more satisfactory game if you take the time to learn how to use all of them effectively (you can choose which three of them to accompany Simon in the Formation menu). The tactics section of each character could be helpful thereAnd if not, feel free to complete it, by editing the page or leaving a comment.. We have mentioned before that Simon has the possibility to gain XP outside combat. There are various actions that you could do in the game to get it: visit various Incubus King caches or dominate orcs' minds are the two already in the game but it's foreseeable that if/when he absorbs another Soul Shard, he will get XP too. Other characters have this possibility too when doing important things to them. Attributes Characters have two (sometimes three) attributes that are subject to quick and frequent change in combat (and sometimes outside of it). Health Points (HP) indicate the medical condition of a character. Characters lose HP when taking damage in combat and gain them by using healing skills (see below) or by consuming healing items. When not in battle, HP also can be recovered by resting (sleeping) in certain locations, e.g. inns (but they are not always available). If a character reaches 0 HP, they die, and if all four active characters die, you get the GAME OVER screen. A dead character can be revived with a suitable skill or an item, or simply by resting. So, if only one character survives a battle, you only have to rest to revive the whole group. Mana Points (MP) are consumed by using a character's special skills.The only exceptions so far are Yarra, who has no MP bar as all her skills are Lust dependent, and Orcent, whose special skills do not consume anything. Unlike HP, running out of MP means only that the character can not use their skills. MP also can be recovered by resting or using mana items. The maximum number of a character's HP and MP depends on the character and increases when the character levels up. Sex Points (SP) are used only by a couple of characters - those who have lust-based magic powers (Simon and the succubi). Similar to MP, SP are spent by using lust-based skills, but they are different from MP in a number of ways. SP's maximum value is always 100, and the bar representing SP is visible only in combat. SP value is not normallyThere are SP-preserving items that can be equipped. preserved between battles - every time characters begin combat with a fixed, low starting value.Zero for Simon (at least initially), 10 for the first two succubi you meet and 5 for the third one. Characters gain a small amount of SP every turn of combat.The amount again varies by character. Larger amounts of SP can be gained by using the Masturbation skill or consuming lust-boosting items. A few succubus skills also give some SP to their targets, e.g. Arousing Kiss. The combat screen In games programmed in RPG Maker VX Ace, the combat is usually turn-based. For each of the party members (up to four per battle), you have to select one of the four possible actions: * Attack: the character executes its standard physical attack to a chosen target. The damage (if it happens) depends on your character's Attack stat and the enemy's Defense stat. Unsurprisingly, warrior-type characters do more damage with their standard attack than other characters, due to their high ATK values. This attack can cause a critical hit for triple damage. * Special (Special/Magic/Sex/Unskill): the character uses one of their special skills. There are a lot of different possibilities here, as each character has a unique set of special skills. Special skills cost mana points (MP) and/or sex points (SP) and can be used only if the character has enough points to use the skill. Unsurprisingly, mages usually deal more damage with their Magic spells than with their standard attack. Some physically based special attacks can inflict critical hits, but generally not if they inflict a state or debuff. * Guard: the character doesn't do any kind of action, but receives less damage if attacked. * Items: the character uses an item, e.g. a health potion, on a chosen target. See the Items page for a list of consumable items and their effect. As of version 0.21, there are only restorative consumables in the game. You can escape some battles (typically those triggered by walking into a wandering monster) by pressing the Cancel key during combat until you see a small menu with options to "Fight" or "Escape". If the latter is grayed out, the fight cannot be escaped. Stats Each character has a basic value of each Stat according to his/her profile and with each level they increase a littleFormula: min+floor(1*ceil((max-min)*(level-1)/98.0)*ceil((max-min)*((level-1)/98.0)^2)) min: Level 1 stat value max: Level 99 stat value level: Current level of your characer floor: Always round down ceil: Always round up , but the bigger changes to them come from the character's equipment (especially the high tier ones). There are six: #'Attack' (ATK) - Boosts your physical damage. #'Magic' (MAG) - Boosts your magical damage (including healing strength). #'Defense' (DEF) - Reduces physical damage. #'Magic Defense' (MDF) - Reduces magical damage. #'Agility' (AGI) - Increases order of attack. #'Luck' (LUK) - It only changes the odds of suffering or causing status effects. Skills They are special actions that can be used instead of the regular Attack command. You can find a brief description (and the cost in both MP and/or SP) of each under the Skills menu, in a section called Special. The Skills could be applied to: *Self: you are selected, can't select others, just have to validate. *Single target: can be an ally or an enemy. You select the target. *Group: commonly known as AoE (Area of Effect) skills can be the whole group or some random targets. In any case, you don't have to select either. By their effects: *Buff: it gives a positive bonus to the target(s) stats, shown by a stat symbol with arrow(s) pointing upwards. They can be stacked twicePrior to 0.17, there was a default engine bug where they stacked thrice despite not having a third image. blog comment (sometimes with the same Skill). Since the 0.17.x versions, you can now see a number that indicates the number of turns that this effect will remain. *Debuff: it gives a negative bonus to the target(s) stats, shown by a stat symbol with arrow(s) pointing downwards. They can be stacked twice (sometimes with the same Skill). Since the 0.17.x versions, you can now see a number that indicates the number of turns that this effect will remain. *Add status: if it's directed at the enemies, not only gives your(s) target(s) one or more negative statusConfusion, Blind, Silence among others. but also deals some damage Simon's Silencing Strike is a good example.. If the targets are your own party Like in Hilstara's Tactical Eye. you receive a positive status plus some minor healing. *Remove status: so far there are only examples of skills of this kind when the targets are the active party Qum's Cleansing Wink for instance.. It removes some negative statuses and recovers some hit points. Speed of Skills Healing skills (of any type: arcane, divine or sexual) and buff skills are faster than your normal speed value. Debuff and attack skills do not have this bonus. Negative status You can reduce the probability of acquiring one of these statuses or even get immunity to them, by equipping the characters present in your formation with certain accessories (see here to discover how to get some of them). Serum and Cure/Cleanse skills removes most of the non-sexual ones, while Carina's Calm removes sexual ones. Defeat: happens at 0 HP. Character can't take any action until status is removed. Persists after battle. Guard: applied for the turn when a character guards, before all other actions can occur. Reduces most damage taken by half. Blind: lowers your accuracy drastically with attacks that can miss (most physical attacks) for 4-6 turns. Silence: can't use any Skills for 4-6 turns. Stun: incapacitates 1-2 turns. Lust Stun: incapacitates 1-3 turns. Lust Mad: auto-attack self or allies (unless stunned or otherwise unable to act) for 1-3 turns. Charmed variant inflicted by Yarra's Flirt lasts 3-5 turns. Lust Death: incapacitates the target indefinitely. Removed after battle. Can be removed by Carina's Calm skill. Deprived: character who needs sex to live isn't getting it (only inflicted and ameliorated as part of the plot). HP slowly lowers like with Poison. Simon loses 1% per turn; Aka's varies between 20% and 1% during the relevant part of Chapter 2. Inflicted and removed by plot events only. Poison: lose 10% of your maximum HP points each turn, but you don't die from it, you stay at 1 HP. Persists after battle. Antidotes remove this. Confusion: will auto-attack themselves, allies, or enemies (unless stunned or otherwise unable to act). Lasts 3-5 turns, with a 50% chance to be immediately removed when hit. Drunk: icon is similar to poison but effect is like confusion. Simon and Vhala are immune. Paralysis: can't act for 5-7 turns. Sexbind: blocks Sex skillsThat means that renders your succubi basically useless, because their offensive physical capabilities are very limited, particularly Qum's.. Persists after battle. Simon is immune, as is anyone without Sex skills. Dominated: 3-5 turn stun applied by Simon's Dominate skill. Non-females are immune, as are some powerful females. Corrupted: 2-3 turn stun applied by Simon's Corrupt skill. Non-monsters are immune, as are some powerful monsters. Orcs do not count as monsters. Deathblow: will die next turn. 50% chance to be inflicted by Aka's Deathblow skill. Bosses are immune. Toxin: Special poison resistant to the usual methods of healing; can only be healed by the Anti-Toxin skill performed by Qum or Carina in combination with Robin, or the Anti-Toxin item. Same effects as normal poison. Sleep: incapacitates 4-6 turns, or until hit. One of several effects that can be applied by Robin and Qum's synergy skill Disrupt. Nothingness: incapacitates 3 turns. 50% chance to be inflicted by "Voidtouch" skill of Nothingness enemies and Sabitha. Can't be removed by Simon's Support skill, but 50% chance to be removed by Uyae's Healing Aura. Positive status These are not removed by sleeping or recovery items. Provoke: 10x chance to draw attacks to oneself instead of others. 5 turns. Self-applied by Hilstara's Provoke skill. Dodge: +10% Evasion. 5 turns. Academy Boost: +75% DEF and MDF, 10% HP and MP regeneration per turn. Robin has this during the entire Academy demons quest, to compensate for her low level. Frenzy: +20% ATK; -20% DEF. 10 turns. Self-applied by Varia's Frenzy skill. Servant Frenzy: +20% ATK; -20% DEF; 5% HP regeneration per turn. 12 turns. Self-applied by reshaped-Varia's Servant's Frenzy skill. Slave Frenzy: +30% ATK. 12 turns. Self-applied by dominated-Varia's Slave's Frenzy skill. Relaxed: 5% HP and MP regeneration per turn. Applied to the party by getting a massage in the Orgasmic Palace, for 1000 steps. Sexual Aegis: Resist Lust Stun, Lust Mad, Lust Death, and Sexbind; 75% resistance to Sex element, 25% resistance to Anti-Sex element; +10% ATK, DEF, AGI; makes normal attacks Sex element. 10 turns. Self-applied by Nalili's Sexual Aegis skill. Anti-Sex Aura: 90% resistance to Sex element; 75% resistance to Lust Stun and Lust Mad; 50% resistance to Lust Death. Lasts the whole battle. Aura of Might: +20% ATK and DEF; -20% MAG and MDF; +10% AGI. Self-applied by Uyae's Aura of Might skill. 10 turns, or until Aura of Spirit is applied. Aura of Spirit: -20% ATK and DEF; +20% MAG and MDF; +10% AGI. Self-applied by Uyae's Aura of Spirit skill. 10 turns, or until Aura of Might is applied. Resistances, Weaknesses and Immunity Some creatures are more resistant to certain elements and some are more vulnerable to othersNot mutually exclusive. Try to use different type of attacks to learn which elements work with certain enemies and which don't, specially if your active party is heavily magic-oriented. Some monsters can be resistant or weak against physical attacks so magic is not always the solution. Some monsters can be immune to some attacks. Change your strategy accordingly. Another consideration is that your own characters have some resistances and weaknesses They don't appear in any place on the game. so the same attack can have drastic different results Even if it can add some negative status only those members that are susceptible to that effect.. You can buy items that gives resistance and immunity to your characters. The same resistances from items do not stack with natural ones or with different items. Combat difficulty Some of the players of this game have expressed their feelings towards the difficulty. Due to the decision of the designer of this game to exclude grinding, each combat that you missed hurts you in the long term, because it's experience that you won't have the opportunity to get later. But on the other hand you will see most of the enemies (there are some invisible, but only in some optional zones) before they will see you, so usually you will have time to prepare your party for them. So take all the combats seriously and don't try to run, because in general you won't be able to return to previous regions (and if you do, most of the enemies won't be there any more). Having said all these generalities, lets review some general advice and recommendations. *First and foremost, save in different slots and save often. If you're really stuck in some part of the game you should always have the opportunity to start from a safe point and try other strategies to get there. *Try to get the best gear that you can get. You have three ways to get it: with the money that you already have, or investigate how to get it for free or as a part of a quest. It's especially relevant in the case of Charms and Pins. *If you're having higher difficulties in one particular area and you have other options (in Stineford for example) try to get more experience and see if the increase of your stats or your new skills (if you got any) helps. *Analyze the weakness of the enemies to the different elements: Ice, Fire or Lightning or if they are vulnerable to Poison. *Try to change the Formation to see if different characters are more or less useful. *Generally speaking, offense is better than defense. This doesn't mean you should neglect defense entirely, but if you're given a choice between gear it's usually better to focus on the thing that boosts your offensive stats (Attack or Magic as appropriate). Good defensive gear can make it so you take less damage, but dead enemies do no damage at all. *Similarly, once you're actually in battle it's a good idea to focus fire on enemies and take them down as fast as possible, targeting weaknesses wherever you can. It's better to have one enemy at full health and one enemy that's dead than two enemies at half health, because enemies at half health do just as much damage as enemies at full health. *If you can't kill an enemy just yet then it's not a bad idea to disable it however you can. Blind shuts down physical attackers, silence shuts down special skills (and is especially good against magical attackers), while stun shuts down everyone. Confusion and Charm (from Yarra's Lust skills) are even better than stuns because not only do they prevent the enemy from attacking you, they turn that damage on the others. Barring that, reducing your enemies' attack with a debuff also means they'll do less damage to you on their turn. *Generally you shouldn't need a dedicated healer in the active party for routine battles. Healing can always be applied after the fight is over by going to the "Skills" submenu and selecting one of your healers (Carina is excellent for this sort of thing since she has a large MP pool, cheap heals and you don't really need her MP for anything else unlike Robin). Any turn you spend healing during a fight is a turn you're not spending doing damage to a foe to end the fight faster or disabling a foe so they can't deal damage, or buffing the party's offense or defense so they end the fight faster and take less damage. If you wind up in a bind, Robin makes an excellent emergency healer especially if you've been giving her gear that boosts her magical attack (the gear from the War Vaults in particular work wonders on her). But it's usually better just to try to end the fight and then heal rather then heal during the fight- emergency healing is only needed if you think the enemy will KO a party member in the next round (and that you won't be able to end the fight that round). References Category:Game mechanics Category:Guides